


Stuck In The Closet

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Curiosity, Lemon, Multi, Rangiku's bra size, Voyeurism, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shuuhei wanted to know was Rangiku's bra size. All Izuru wanted to do was help. It was an innocent enough mission, so then how did they end up watching Rangiku and a not so mysterious man have sex? And even worse, how did the two men end up together like this? Rated for lemon-ish scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Closet

It started out as an innocent enough day. Really, it did. All Hisagi wanted was some proof of Rangiku's cup size. All Kira wanted was to help. Innocent enough, right? Well, that's what they both thought while scavenging through her drawers trying to find the evidence, and they found it too, oh yes, they found it. Before they could make their escape however, they heard the front door open and two voices, Rangiku and..a male. Seeing no other way out, the two shinigami fled into the closet and shut the door, which had little slits in it so you could still see the room. Hisagi completely forgot about the bra, which he was still holding tightly. Of course, he would put it back later. Yeah..sure.

The voices grew louder as they entered the bedroom, one bubbly and giggly while the other was sly and lazy. Rangiku was being carried bridal style by a tall man and then she was thrown gently on the bed before said man crawled on top of her. From the closet, the bed was on the adjacent wall so the left side was facing the slitted doors, leaving the hidden soul reapers a wonderful view of what was about to happen. The man leaned down and started licking Rangiku's neck, nipping affectionately and making her gasp. Hisagi covered his nose to stop the blood and then saw purpley silver hair. Realizing who the other man was, he bit back a gasp and leaned over to whisper something to Kira.

"Isn't that your Captain?"

Kira squinted to see better and his hand shot up to stop the blood that squirted out. Hisagi knew he had a crush on his Captain, but he didn't know it was that bad. A soft moan brought his attention back to the scene, and he nearly moaned himself when Ichimaru ripped her shihakushou open, revealing her giant chest. He thought Kira was going to pass out when Rangiku removed the top half of Gin's robes. He knew it was wrong to witness such a thing, but the tent in his pants proved it felt so right. Who wouldn't be turned on by the sight of their crush half naked? Granted, it hurt because he wasn't in Gin's place, but it was still the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Gin licked and bit a trail down to Rangiku's chest, massaging each one with long fingers before ripping off the rest of her clothes, admiring the sexy lace panties she wore before sliding them off with his teeth. Rangiku pouted, silently telling him he was wearing too much clothes for her liking. He placed her hands on the band of his pants and bit his lip as he guided her to pull them down, and then repeating the process with his black boxers. Kira's nose erupted with blood when Ichimaru's erection sprung free, and Hisagi mimicked his reaction when Rangiku was fully naked.

She ran her hands up and down his lithe body slowly, while he positioned himself infront of her entrance. She tangled her fingers in soft, silver hair as he kissed her passionately, letting their tongues slide across each other. To Hisagi and Kira, they were but black silhouettes against the day light from outside, dimmed from closed curtains. They could see their tongues entwine and their mouths close in on each other before parting, and repeating. To them, their movements had slowed down, and it was the most sensual thing either had ever seen. And it drove them crazy. Hisagi was turned on to the point where it hurt, and by the looks of it so was Kira. Shuuhei bit his lip, sliding a little closer to Izuru. He was too focused to notice, and then came the moment of truth.

Rangiku let out a deep moan as he entered her, pushing slowly until she was filled and then pulling out almost all the way. He pushed in again, biting his lip to keep in his own cries of pleasure. She bucked her hips, asking for more and he complied. Their pace sped up, the bed started creaking and hitting the wall and the moans grew louder. Hisagi could feel his sanity slipping and moved closer to Kira until their arms touched. He looked at him, obviously just as turned on and gripped Hisagi's hand. Rangiku's moans grew higher in pitch, signaling her approach to climaxing, and Gin finally gave up on self control and started moaning as well. That was enough to make both men snap.

Kira practically tackled Hisagi, connecting their lips in a heated kiss and slowly laying him down so he could lay on top. Their erections rubbed together and they moaned, but the other moans were loud enough to cover it. They rapidly tore each others clothes off and Hisagi rolled over so he was now on top. Oddly enough, there was a bottle of half empty lube in the closet, and he applied it to his member, enjoying the warm sensation it gave him. Kira nodded in approval and Hisagi pushed inside of his tight entrance. Gin and Rangiku were still going, apparently they were experts in lasting long. She gripped his hair, not too roughly, and moaned his name. His eyes opened, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sound. She told him to not hold back. Their moans grew louder and more frantic as the bed squeaked more.

Hisagi quickened his pace as well, wanting nothing more than release. He reached down and started pumping Kira's throbbing member, getting lost in the moment. Kira clawed at his back and moaned as quietly as he could, though it was impossible at this point. So he decided to simply muffle the noises by kissing Hisagi again, more passionately than before, and enjoyed the tingling feeling it gave him. Though he was in love with Ichimaru, he always felt something for Hisagi as well. Little did he know Hisagi felt the same.

Gin suddenly let out a breathtaking moan as he released, Rangiku following with a loud sigh of satisfaction. The sound made the other two finish as well, doing their best to not make a sound in the now quiet room by clawing the floor and biting their lips. Gin collapsed onto Rangiku and they panted heavily before snuggling under the covers, muttering an 'I love you' before drifting off to sleep. Izuru and Shuuhei put their clothes on quietly and waited until the other two were fast asleep before sneaking out. Hisagi left behind the bra, no longer caring for it. They exited her apartment and flash stepped far enough away to talk.

"That was..that was amazing Shuuhei." Kira began, blushing lightly at the memory.

"It really was..I mean I never expected that to happen..and then you and me..wow!" he sighed happily. Kira laughed at his response and gently entwined their fingers.

"So..are we..I mean do you..like.." Izuru struggled to ask the next question.

"Together? I would love to..I mean if its ok with you."

"Of course! I mean..yes, I would love."

Hisagi smiled and brought his new lover in for a gentle, affectionate kiss. Maybe one day he would tell Rangiku this story..then again, maybe not.

* * *

 

The next day, Rangiku woke up in Gin's arms, and admired the way he looked when sleeping. No fox face, just calm and peaceful. She looked over at her closet and laughed quietly.

"I see they left." Gin spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Oh? You noticed too eh? Trying to steal my bras again. Only this time.."

"They fucked. And look, he even forgot the bra."

"Interesting. Looks like he finally found someone besides me. Did they think we couldn't sense their flaring reiatsus or something?"

"Che..who knows. All I know is our sex was amazing."

"Amazing enough to make them have sex."

"High five."                         

*Clap*

* * *

 

"So, what size are they?" Renji asked eagerly. He had been wanting to know since yesterday, but the two had disappeared. He had just assumed they'd gotten caught.

"What size are what?" Hisagi asked confused.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot! You would never forget such a thing about Rangiku!"

"Oh, that! Ah..double F? I don't know man..I got uh..distracted." Renji noticed the blush on Shuuhei and Izuru's face, but didn't get why they would blush.

"Double F? Damn man! I gotta go tell Ikkaku and Yumichika!"

They watched Renji leave and sighed in relief. They would tell people that they were together eventually, but first they needed a good back up story, like how it happened. But for now, they would enjoy each others company.

"I love you, Kira."

"I love you too, Shuuhei."


End file.
